Hurón entrometido
by Jor.M
Summary: Draco persigue a Hermione, Ron no se entera de nada, Luna husmeando por ahí, Ginny siendo buena, Neville apenas se menciona. ¿Y Harry? Muy celoso.


El silencio reinaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hermione Granger intentaba no hacer ruido mientras realizaba sus rondas nocturnas, ella estaba huyendo y lo sabía. No es que fuera una cobarde, pero la situación la superaba.

De pronto escucho pasos y se asusto, él era el único que podría andar por allí o, tal vez, no. Seguramente era algún alumno que debería estar en su cama durmiendo. Como lo mejor era no arriesgarse a que él la encontrara se mantuvo escondida detrás de una estatua y vio pasar a un chico de quinto y por su bufanda de Hufflepuff.

-No te parece que son horas de estar en tu cama, durmiendo- Dijo la premio anual, saliendo de su escondite.

-Lo lamento, iré directo hacia allí- El chico asustado tomo otra dirección y se fue casi corriendo.

-Bravo, bravo Hermione- Los aplausos y esas palabras arrastradas paralizaron a la chica.

-Malfoy- Ella se dio vuelta, al fin, no era una cobarde- No deberías estar haciendo tus rondas en tu parte del Castillo- Sus brazos cruzados y su ceja alzada delataban su impaciencia.

-Sucede, _Hermione_, que es más divertido hacer las rondas contigo que solo- Tomo la misma posición retándola a que le contestara, sonriendo de costado.

-Mira Malfoy-

-Dime Draco-

-Malfoy, no me interesa lo que te guste o no te guste, se trata de lo que debes hacer y eso es tus rondas en donde te toca, no en donde yo este para fastidiarme. Ahora vuelve a donde debes estar que no es aquí precisamente-

-¿Ya terminaste? Me estaba aburriendo- Y simulo un bostezo.

-Entonces vete-

-No quiero- Se acerco un paso.

-Pero debes- Se alejo un paso.

-¿Por qué por una vez en tu vida no dejas tus amadas reglas de lado?-

-Oh Malfoy, que mal informado estas. Hace ocho años que vengo haciendo las reglas a un lado para hacer lo que quiero y eso fue estar al lado de mi mejor amigo cuando me necesito-

-Potter- Su rostro se endureció, brillaron sus ojos de furia- Claro, siempre fue cara-rajada-

-No le digas así. Mira, está bien que nos hayas "ayudado" a derrotar a Voldemort- El tembló- Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que seamos amigos ni nada por el estilo y mucho menos que quiera pasar tiempo contigo- Ella se dio vuelta dispuesta a seguir con sus responsabilidades, pero pareció recordar algo y freno- Además Malfoy, déjate de bromas- Y siguió su camino.

El solo pudo cerrar los ojos, apretar sus puños y dar la vuelta hacia su sala común, era un cobarde.

Las clases estaban transcurriendo normales, ella apuntaba todo lo que en ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall estaba explicando sobre como transformar muebles en otros muebles. Todo normal, excepto… excepto Malfoy.

Últimamente el hurón estaba más irritante que antes y, había cambiado su forma de molestarla. Su nuevo método ahora era perseguirla diciendo cosas como la otra noche, nada de insultos o sobrenombres despectivos hacia ella pero los más impactante era que ¡LA LLAMABA POR SU NOMBRE! Ósea ¿En qué retorcido mundo paralelo se encontraba ella? Y lo más importante ¿Como hacía para salir?

Era aun mas desesperante tenerlo revoloteando todo el tiempo que soportar algún que otro insulto, definitivamente su nuevo método de tortura estaba funcionando y mucho mejor que el anterior.

Sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza y miro alrededor desconcertada hasta que, en el suelo, justo al lado de su pie izquierdo encontró un papelito.

¿Piensas en mí?

Se ruborizo por completo, inspecciono el salón de nuevo, Malfoy le sonreía insinuante. No se molesto en contestar ni ese ni el segundo, tercer y cuarto papelito, al quinto lo hizo.

Idiota

El rubio rio fuerte logrando que Mcgonagall lo regañe y baje diez puntos a su casa. Ella hizo como si no tuviera nada que ver, ignorando la situación. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había perdido casi toda la clase culpa de que el hurón la molestara, se enfureció y estuvo a punto de darse vuelta para gritarle cuando toco el timbre. La Gryffindor apresurada juntos sus cosas y salió, por suerte, ahora compartía clases con Ravenclaw, nada de Slytherin hasta el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor.

Alguien jalo fuerte de su brazo y la encerró en un aula, temió lo peor. Pero enseguida reconoció el aroma de quien la había "secuestrado".

-Harry, llegaremos tarde a nuestra próxima clase- Volteo para verle la cara.

-¿Qué sucede con Malfoy? ¿Te está molestando?- Ella se puso roja y no contesto- Dime la verdad Hermione- ¿Desde cuándo Harry se volvió tan perceptivo? Quería salir ya mismo de esa dimensión desconocida. ¿O es que Malfoy ya era muy obvio molestándola? Opto por la segundo opción.

-¿Prometes que no armaras ningún escándalo?- El asintió.

Confiada en su palabra, se desahogo contándole como hacía días que el rubio venia persiguiéndola, casi acosándola. Le hablo sobre que intento por todos los medios que la dejara tranquila. Ni sus insultos, hechizos, amenazas o su ignorancia habían alejado al joven. No es que le tuviera miedo pero era agotador tenerlo continuamente pisándole los talones.

-Lo matare- Harry ya había escuchado suficiente, iba a matarlo. ¿Qué derecho tenía el hurón de estar atosigando de esa manera a SU Hermione? Ninguno. Le enfermaba, la simple idea de que el anduviera cerca con esas intenciones lo hacían sacar de quicio.

-Me prometiste que no harías nada- Para esto ella ya estaba delante de él, sosteniéndolo por su brazo izquierdo.

-Eso fue antes de que me cuentes que Malfoy es un acosador-

-¡El no me está acosando!-

-¡Claro que sí! Lo que sucede es que tú eres demasiado buena y paciente que no quieres verlo. Pero yo le enseñare a que te deje tranquila, creí que habría mejorado, pero empeoro. Maldito rubio oxigenado- Hermione solo atino a mirarlo con ternura.

-Harry, ¿estás celoso?- El se desconcertó.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De Malfoy? Por favor Hermione es solo que… tu sabes, eres mi mejor amiga y yo…- Hermione se rio a carcajadas logrando que se ruborizara –Bueno, tal vez si este algo molesto pero no, celoso- La miro a los ojos y suspiro –Es cierto, estoy celoso.

-Ay Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, nunca te cambiaria y mucho menos por Malfoy- Ella lo abrazo con cariño, haciendo que él la estrechara mas fuerte entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado Hermione- Ella escondió mas su rostro entre su pecho, no quería que la viera llorar en vano- ¿Estas llorando?-

-No, claro que no- Dijo secándose las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban.

-Hermione-

-Bueno es que… No sé, generalmente tú no eres así. Sé que me quieres y me valoras tanto como yo a ti. Pero no es usual que me lo demuestres en palabras- Ambos se miraron, mezclándose el compañerismo con el amor, sonreían, era perfecto y poco a poco, mientras se acercaban, el miedo se disipaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared, los dos adolescentes que ya se encontraban en la sala saltaron asustados. Miraron con bronca a quien los había interrumpido.

-Nunca espere cortar un momento tan intimo entre el cara-rajada y la rata de biblioteca, pero estamos en Hogwarts y todo es posible en el mundo mágico, ¿no?-

Lo miraron, Hermione sorprendida, Mafoy volvía a ser el mismo cínico de siempre y parecía realmente enfadado pero ¿Por qué? Y Harry, Harry no veía nada. El con simpleza saco su varita y ataco.

-Desmaius- Solo necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo y el hurón se la entrego servida en bandeja de plata. Draco escapo del hechizo por poco y mientras se refugiaba tras un pupitre, contraataco. Así, ambos, se fundieron en una pelea interminable.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, basta!- El simplemente no la escucho o la ignoro –Malfoy no ataques a Harry. ¡Malfoy detente! ¡Maldito Huron! ¿Cómo te atreves?-

Hermione corrió hacia Harry y puso un hechizo protector alrededor de ellos. El niño que vivió tenía una herida profunda en el brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo se paro y comenzó la batalla nuevamente. Tantos y distintos conjuros volaban por el aire que ella se canso y silencio la habitación.

-¡Petrificus totalus!- Los dos por igual cayeron inmovilizados en el suelo, por desgracia, no perdieron el habla.

-Eres un idiota Potter-

-Y tu Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Perseguías a Hermione?- Malfoy miro acusadoramente a la chica -¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no me lo diría?-

-¡Maldito cuatro ojos! ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?-

El debate interior de Hermione sobre qué hacer con ellos, termino, se llevaría a Harry porque sino cuando quedaran libres serian capaces de volver a intentarse matar mutuamente.

-¡Basta! Los dos, me hartaron. Primero, Malfoy déjame tranquila y segundo, vamos Harry- Lo deshechizo, ella lo guio del brazo hacia la enfermería y dejaron un salón casi vacío.

-Maldición- Murmuro el Slytherin, inmovilizado, desde el suelo.

Pasaron dos semanas desde la pelea entre los jóvenes, Ron no se había enterado (para variar) y Malfoy parecía haber entendido la lección. Lo que no sabían era que solo estaba buscando la oportunidad perfecta, ya que desde ese incidente Harry no se había separado de la premio anual. No es que él fuera un cobarde (tal vez un poco) sino que no era tonto como para provocar otro enfrentamiento y terminar herido.

Con el molesto de Potter dando vueltas nunca se podría acercar a la joven. Además, debido a los acontecimientos ella se había vuelto a instalar en la sala Común de Gryffindor. Pero el era paciente e inteligente y sabría aprovechar la oportunidad cuando la tuviera.

Uno de esos días en los que Hermione ya detestaba su falta de libertad, le pidió y rogo a Harry que le vaya a buscar un libro a su sala común, un libro que, en realidad, se encontraba en su mochila. No es que ella le haya querido mentir a Harry ni que no le gustara su presencia, todo lo contrario, pero ella realmente necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Dio la casualidad de que Malfoy había aguardado ese momento.

Así que caminaba por un desierto pasillo cuando al mismo tiempo que largaba un suspiro, el Príncipe de Slytherin salto de detrás de una columna.

-Te extrañe estos días- Comento burlón.

-Maldito Malfoy, casi me matas de un susto- Ella se agarraba el pecho y le dirigía una mirada acusadora.

-Oh Hermione, no era mi intención- Y ella a pesar de que el puso su mejor cara de niño bueno noto que el tono burlón seguía implantado en su voz.

-No estoy para bromas, quiero estar sola-

-¿Es por eso que escapaste de cuatro ojos? Vamos, admite que estabas esperando librarte de él para que yo te encuentre-

-Deja de llamar a Harry cuatro ojos y nunca me escaparía de él ni de nadie, mucho menos para que precisamente tu me encuentres-

-No mientas, ambos sabemos cuáles fueron tus intenciones… deshacerte de el- La miro intensamente, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa, el sentimiento de culpa implantándose en su pecho.

-El que quiera pasar un momento conmigo misma no quiere decir que este huyendo de Harry, por favor deja de decir incoherencias y déjame en paz-

-No, no me apetece dejarte en paz Hermione-

-Pero, ¿Por qué? No soy ni lo bastante divertida ni lo bastante linda para que me estés persiguiendo de esta forma- La paciencia de ella se estaba agotando sin embargo por alguna extraña y retorcida razón las palabras del rubio le producían curiosidad.

-Te equivocas- El sentía como bullía su sangre de la impotencia.

-No, no lo hago. Así que dime claramente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Habían llegado a un punto en el que estaban demasiado cerca y en dos segundos Draco la tomo con una mano de la cintura y con la otra por el cuello, y la beso. Draco Malfoy estaba besando a Hermione Jean Granger y Harry James Potter poseía el mapa del merodeador, por lo tanto, varita en mano, agitado de tanto correr e impactado por lo que estaba viendo pensaba la forma más dolorosa de matar a Malfoy.

-¡Aléjate de ella, desgraciado!- Instantáneamente Hermione reaccionó sobre lo que estaba sucediendo alejando con un fuerte empujón al joven para mirar al Niño que Vivió horrorizada.

De repente, una piedra se desprendió del techo y hubiera aplastado a Malfoy si Hermione no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo para lanzar un hechizo protector.

-Harry, contrólate, estas utilizando magia involuntaria. No es lo que crees, yo nunca hubiera querido besar a Malfoy- él la miro decepcionado, dolorido, traicionado.

-¿Ah no? Seré medio lento para algunas cosas Hermione, pero eso era un beso. ¿Es por eso que me mandaste a buscar un libro que debe estar en tu mochila? ¿Para venirte a besuquear con este hurón? Y yo que creí…- Para ese momento la joven lo cayo con una bofetada, sus ojos estaban llorosos y le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Eres un idiota Harry Potter- Ella salió corriendo de allí, dejando un rastro de lagrimas por donde pasaba y Harry, Harry quería morirse.

-Bien hecho, Potter- Casi escupió su apellido.

-Cállate, todo esto es tú culpa-

El salió corriendo detrás de ella aunque fue inútil, luego de ese desafortunado acontecimiento Hermione lo evito por días enteros. Ahora la joven tenía doble tarea, porque debía evitar a dos chicos bastantes insistentes si le preguntaban.

Mientras, Malfoy no podía en sí de la felicidad, sinceramente todo había salido mejor de lo que lo había planeado y esperado.

Ron, como siempre, no entendía que había sucedido entre ellos. El intentaba por todos los medios resolver lo que sea que haya pasado pero todos sus intentos fracasaban. Era raro, por lo general, era él quien discutía con Hermione. ¿Pero Harry? La única vez que se acordara que una discusión entre ellos durara tanto fue en tercer año por la Saeta de Fuego, y eso, fue hace mucho.

Solo le quedaba un recurso y Merlín sabía que lo había intentado todo, pero era hora de recurrir a Luna. La chica que se había transformado en su novia hacia un par de meses. Esto se dio luego de que un hechizo convocado por el mismo casi lo matara. Si no fuera porque Luna se encontraba cerca y lo contrarrestara todavía lo estarían llorando, desde ahí, el empezó a mirarla con otros ojos. La vio linda, inteligente, interesante y bueno, una cosa lleva a la otra, larga historia.

La busco cerca de su casa, y la encontró en uno de los cuantos pasillos de Hogwarts fue corriendo hacia ella como si su vida estuviera en sus manos y, en parte, así era.

-Luna, necesito tu ayuda- Dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de las manos desesperadamente.

-Lo sé- Contesto con simpleza.

-¿Lo sabes?- Se extraño.

-Si Ronald, vienes por lo de Harry y Hermione-

-Lo sabes, ¿y cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Eh notado tus fracasos. Creí que me buscarías mañana, pero te rendiste antes- Ron la miro estupefacto.

-Ósea que tu ya suponías que te pediría ayuda-

-No lo suponía, estaba segura- Luna le sonrió y le dio un leve beso –Para ayudarlos, debes saber lo que ocurrió-

-¿Y tú lo sabes?- Levanto un dedo señalándola, asombrado.

-Claro que lo sé. Desde que llegaste que estoy diciéndote que sé lo que sucede-

-¿Sabes todo?-

-Sí, Ron-

-¿Cómo es…

-Basta, Ronald- Lo tomo del brazo y ambos se dirigieron a una sala vacía –Te lo diré todo, siéntate- Luna silencio y cerro la habitación.

-¿Por qué…

-Ron, Malfoy ha besado a Hermione y Harry los vio es por eso que están peleados- La cara del menor Weasley hombre era todo un poema, paso por todas las emociones posibles hasta llegar a la más lógica. La risa del joven inundo la habitación hasta que noto que Luna no había cambiado la expresión del rostro a una bromista.

-¿No me estás haciendo una broma?-Pregunto, con miedo.

-No, Ron, hablo en serio- A pesar de mirarlo seriamente no perdía su toque soñador.

-Lo matare- Esa fue la segunda reacción más lógica y en vano intento abrir la puerta.

-Ya lo intento Harry y así le fue-

-¿Quieres decir que Hermione no defendió a Harry?-

-Más o menos-

-¡¿Entonces defendió a Malfoy?- El grito y la cara de Ron eran realmente chistosos, pero no era momento para reírse de él.

-No. Lo que intento decirte es que no defendió ni a Harry ni a Malfoy, porque ninguno de los dos tenía razón- Vio como Ron se sentaba de nuevo y continuo –Malfoy ha desarrollado un interés amoroso hacia Hermione y la ha estado persiguiendo, ella lo esquivaba pero Harry se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y le pregunto. No tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad, fue inevitable que tanto Malfoy como Harry se enfrentaran-

-Por eso Harry andaba herido semanas atrás-

-Sí, y desde entonces no se le despegaba a Mione. Lo único que se le ocurrió a ella para poder estar un poco a solas fue pedirle a Harry un libro que ella ya tenía guardado en la mochila. En ese momento Malfoy aprovecho y se acerco a ella, comenzaron a discutir hasta que él la beso. Harry había ido a buscar el mapa, intuía que ella no seguía en el mismo lugar, cuando llego se encontró con esa escena-

-Y su mal genio exploto-

-Exacto. Le dijo cosas horribles, Hermione lo abofeteo y se fue llorando. Desde ahí que no han cruzado palabra-

-¿Y cómo es que tu sabes todo esto? Porque no creo que te lo hayan contado-

-No, no me dijeron. Lo sé porque soy muy observadora y siempre me encuentro en el lugar indicado a la hora justa en que todas estas cosas ocurren-

-Es increíble, eres increíble- Ron la miro con mucho amor, maravillado, logrando que la Ravenclaw se sonrojara -¿Y cómo solucionamos esto?-

-Tengo un plan- Luna sonrió enigmática y Ron también, solo que entre asustado y nervioso.

Debería a ver intentado un poco mas solucionar las cosas el mismo. A veces, su novia, podía ser escalofriante.

Harry Potter se encontraba solo en la biblioteca, un montón de libros casi lo tapaban, algo raro de ver. El simulaba estudiar pero lo cierto es que toda su atención se encontraba en la mejor alumna del Colegio, quien leía un libro bastante grueso y antiguo, entusiasmada. El suspiro, lo había regado feo, muy feo.

-¿Quieres recuperar a Hermione?- El susto que Luna le hizo pasar a Harry cuando se sentó de golpe frente a él, haciendo a un lado los libros, fue de muerte. Ron ya se encontraba sentado a su lado, bastante… ¿Culpable?

-¿Cómo es que tu…

-Son demasiado obvios, además, los estuve observando-

-Espiando- Aclaro Harry.

-No, observando. Hace bastante que note el cambio de actitud de Malfoy para con mi amiga aunque no me sorprendió-

-¡¿NO?- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos. La bibliotecaria los miro mal consiguiendo que agacharan sus cabezas, avergonzados.

-No. El hecho es que tengo un plan pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cuento contigo?-

-Para lo que sea. Yo ya no se que mas hacer- Dijo resignado.

-Esto será divertido- Exclamo Luna y a Harry se le ocurrió que se iría a arrepentir de haber aceptado sin antes saber que aceptaba.

-¿Cómo haces para aparecerte siempre en el lugar en el que yo estoy?-

-Te sigo-

-Ah, ¿y lo dices así tan tranquilo?-

-Si-

-¿No te da miedo o vergüenza que alguien más se entere?-

-No. Vamos, Hermione, ustedes ganaron la guerra. Y, aunque, los muggles no son considerados de mi mayor agrado hasta ahora hemos convivido bien así, y así seguiremos. Además tú eres una gran bruja, no tanto como yo claro está, y eres hija de muggles-

-Seguro-

-En realidad, nunca quise unirme a él. Pero mi familia y yo mismo estábamos en peligro. ¿Crees que me gustaba estar bajo las ordenes de un loco que se mofaba de los muggles siendo él un mestizo? Yo soy el único que decido que es lo que quiero para mi mismo de ahora en más, solo yo-

Hermione cada vez se sentía más en otra dimensión. Ella peleada con Harry, Malfoy contándole como se siente respecto a su libertad y, lo peor, le agradaba esta nueva faceta del rubio que lo hacía parecer otra persona siendo el mismo. Claro, el lo había dicho, ahora ya no se encontraba bajo las ordenes de nadie.

-Ahora que te decidiste de San Potter podríamos dar unas vueltas por los patios de Hogwarts-

-Aunque en este momento mi afinidad con Harry este un poco distanciada no quiere decir que quiera pasar tiempo contigo como si fuéramos buenos amigos. Mas si quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- La mirada de la chica se entristeció notablemente.

-¿Te vas a dejar manejar por Potter? ¿Vas a hacer todo lo que él te diga o lo que quiera que hagas?-

-No, claro que no, solo que no quiero empeorar las cosas-

-Eso es solo otra forma de decirlo-

-Está bien-

-No, no está nada bien. Y yo que pensaba…

-No me interesa saber lo que pensabas, Malfoy. Solo te estoy diciendo, que está bien, que iré contigo a dar esas vueltas por los jardines-

-¿En serio?- Su sorpresa fue notable.

-Sí, y vamos antes de que me arrepienta-

En todo caso ella no tenía nada con Harry y Malfoy parecía haber cambiado sinceramente, no se podía actuar tan bien. Entonces… ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

En la hora y media que habían estado dando vueltas alrededor del castillo habían descubierto muchas cosas en común, sobre todo en lo académico. Claro está, que en muchas otras discernían.

Se sentaron a orillas del lago, agotados de tanto caminar.

-Jajaja, ¿de verdad? Siempre creí que Crabbe y Goyle no eran muy inteligentes. Pero eso…-

-Pueden llegar a ser muy idiotas-

-Esta escena es para recordarla. Tú y yo, hablando como buenos amigos- Ella lo miro y sonrió. Esa tarde entraba en la lista de una de las diez experiencias más raras de toda su vida.

-Sí, muchas cosas cambiaron-

-Sobretodo, Voldemort no existe-

Hermione volteo a mirarlo cuando dijo esa frase y pudo notar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. El Slytherin no se pudo resistir y se fue acercando cada vez más. Ella se paralizo, se llevaban bien, él ya no se encontraba bajo presión y aunque seguía siendo un arrogante burlón no era malo, es más, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero… ¿besarlo? Además, ella no podía engañarse a sí misma, después de tanto tiempo le era imposible dejar de pensar en Harry.

-¡No!- El grito de ella y su huida repentina, tirándolo al suelo del empujón que le dio dejaron, por un momento, aturdido al pobre chico. Hasta que se levanto apresurado y salió atrás de ella, no le pediría disculpas por espantarla al final seguía siendo un Malfoy, pero que tampoco permitiría que huyera despavorida de él.

-Fue buena idea entrar al equipo de Quidditch después de todo- A mitad de camino el rubio la alcanzo, pero no calculo que la velocidad que llevaban más la fuerza al tomarla del brazo eran el resultado de que ambos terminaran en el suelo, como así fue.

-Ahora sí que no te vas a poder escapar- Se encontraba debajo de ella debido a la caída, tomo fuerte su cintura y sonrió.

-Draco yo no…- Se podía sentir su nerviosismo notablemente.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre- Dijo impresionado.

-Lo siento, fue sin darme cuenta. No lo volveré a hacer-

-Todo lo contrario, vuelve a hacerlo, siempre- Luego de esto ambos se incorporaron, ella lo ayudo a levantarse y automáticamente le soltó la mano, aun nerviosa.

Juntos volvieron al castillo y el rápidamente supo cómo arreglar la situación para que ella vuelva a reír a su lado. Ya nadie se sorprendía de este cambio abrupto, todos estaban enterados de que Draco durante la guerra solo estaba siendo manipulado. Además desde que ambos compartían la torre de Premio Anual ya era común verlos juntos llegando a algunas clases o hablando sobre los deberes. Sin embargo, también todo Hogwarts notaba que se habían hecho amigos o algo más.

Harry los observaba desde una de las ventanas del Castillo, seguramente se encontraba en un aula vacía, sus nudillos estaban blancos como la pared debido a la presión que ejercían sus manos cerradas. Varias sillas y mesas se encontraban destrozadas en el suelo y algún que otro vidrio roto, casi 7 años en Hogwarts y seguía haciendo magia involuntaria cuando perdía el control de esa forma.

Ronald Billius Weasley no era una persona caracterizada por su paciencia pero, esta vez, se podía notar que estaba a punto de desbordarse. Se encontraba esperando a su novia en el punto de encuentro desde hacia aproximadamente veinte e infinitos minutos. Tanta era su desesperación que al verla girar en una esquina se abalanzo sobre ella.

-Tú nunca eres impuntual- Dijo luego de darle un largo beso.

-Lo siento, es que…-

-Hola querido hermanito- Su única hermana estaba muy tranquila mirándolos.

-Hola Ginny, ahora no tenemos tiempo, hablamos en otro momento- E intento jalar del brazo a Luna, pero esta no se movía –Luna, se nos hará tarde-

-Lo que sucede es que Ginny descubrió que algo pasaba y acorralo a Hermione, luego a mí. No me quedo otra que aceptar-

-No entiendo-

-Es muy fácil, voy a ayudarlos a que Harry y Hermione vuelvan a estar como antes o mejor- Dijo con una mirada traviesa.

-¿Tu? Pero si a ti te gusta Harry…-

-Ay, Ron, lo mío con Harry ya es agua pasada. ¿O es que no te enteraste que estoy saliendo con Neville?-

-No me lo recuerdes, tengo una charla pendiente con el-

-Ronald Billius Weasley que ni se te ocurra acercarte a él con esas intenciones, ya estoy bastante grandecita para cuidarme sola-

-Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos lleva a estar acá reunidos, se nos está pasando la hora acordada- Recordó Luna.

-Es cierto. Solo faltan tres minutos para que Hermione salga de Runas Antiguas- Aclaro la pelirroja.

Así, los tres, se dirigieron a sus posiciones. Luna interceptaría a Hermione, Ron a Harry y Ginny distraería a Malfoy. Al final, que la pequeña Weasley se les uniera, sirvió para atar un cabo suelto puesto que desmayar al hurón a la salida de su clase era tentador pero, también, era muy arriesgado.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo la Ravenclaw casualmente a su lado.

-Bien Luna, ¿y tú?- No es que la joven a Hermione le cayera mal, es más, desde que se volvió novia de Ron eran más cercanas. Pero de ahí a que la aborde así a la salida de clases era muy raro.

-Muy bien, aunque…-

-¿Aunque…?-

-En realidad, quería pedirte un favor con un ensayo que debo hacer. No tengo muy claro cuáles son las posibilidades de que un mago pueda eludir los efectos de la poción Veritaserum y quería saber si me pudieras ayudar-

-Claro, ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer, ¿te parecería ir a la biblioteca?-

-Genial, Hermione, pero estaba pensando en ir a la sala multipropósito. Ya sabes, es más tranquilo y podremos hablar con más soltura- La Gryffindor solo asintió, aun mas extrañada.

En otra parte del Castillo, más precisamente frente a la puerta que da acceso a la sala de requerimientos, el Niño que Vivió para vencer por segunda vez a Lord Voldemort, se paseaba por tercera y última vez frente a esta.

-Listo-

-Ahora metete y espera a que Hermione entre-

-Está bien- Así el joven hizo caso a lo que su mejor amigo le indicaba.

Ronald corrió a esconderse no faltaría mucho hasta que las dos chicas aparecieran y así fue. Luna hizo entrar primero a Hermione arguyendo simple cordialidad. Ron se acerco al no ver más peligro.

-Y es hora de mi gran aparición- Comento Luna risueña entrando luego de Hermione a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pudo articular el pelirrojo antes de ver desaparecer la puerta de acceso. Desesperado, toco la pared para poder entrar, pero nada paso –Harry va a matarme-

En el interior de la sala, Harry y Hermione no se miraban, mucho menos intercambiaban palabra.

-¡Luna!- Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo logrando que se sonrojaran.

-Buenas tardes mis queridos salvadores del mundo mágico- Ella se subió a un pedestal y les señalo dos asientos para quedar enfrente suyo, ambos sintieron que los irían a juzgar por algo.

-Luna, ¿Qué haces?- Exclamo la castaña con valentía.

-Para usted señorita Granger seré desde ahora la jueza Lovegood, lo mismo que para el señor Potter. Que dicho sea de paso, fue quien me autorizo para intervenir en este asunto- Dos ojos castaños furiosos se posaron sobre él.

-¿Qué? Hermione, yo no…-

-Silencio. Pido silencio en la sala o serán gravemente sancionados- La entereza de la chica era tal que callaron y observaron –Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para abrir la sesión: "¿Cómo recuperar a tu mejor amiga?" Bien, ambos presentes conocen los hechos asique les daré tres minutos a cada uno para explicarse, luego debatiremos sobre eso para lograr una decisión justa y equitativa. Por supuesto, primero las damas, señorita Granger le cedo la palabra-

-¿No tengo derecho a un abogado o a testigos?-

-No. ¿Piensa desperdiciar su tiempo con eso?- La mirada de Luna fue entre enigmática y burlona.

-Está bien. En mi defensa diré que mi relación con Malfoy hasta la tarde de ayer era puramente cordial y bueno, creo que nos hicimos amigos. Pero solo eso, además, Harry se mostro muy irrespetuoso y todavía no se ha dignado a pedirme disculpas por sus palabras. También quisiera aclarar…-

-¿Es cierto eso señor Potter? Usted no se ha dignado a pedir perdón por su comportamiento tan poco adecuado-

-Se supone que me ibas a ayudar Luna-

-Jueza Lovegood en este momento- Harry se resigno y miro a Hermione.

-Lo siento. Sé que fui muy hiriente y terco, es como te dije, soy celoso-

-¿Celos? El señor Potter tiene celos. Bueno, creo que es hora de debatir el asunto-

-Pero yo aun no he terminado- Exclamo la castaña.

-Y yo aun no he dado mi versión- Reclamo Potter.

-En lo que a mí respecta, usted señorita perdió su tiempo al ser interrumpida por mi y señor Potter esa hermosa frase es lo único que necesito escuchar. Además, siendo yo la autoridad deben obedecer. Creo que ya debatimos mucho también. Mi sentencia será dada en breves instantes- Ella espero causando intriga, se estaba divirtiendo con la situación y no podía entender como no se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos del otro- Bueno, pueden irse- Pronuncio al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su martillo de madera.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así de fácil?-

-Sí, váyanse-

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación para encontrarse a un Ron todo despeinado caminando de lado a lado y susurrando cosas ininteligibles.

-¿Ron?- Se acerco su novia.

-¡Luna! Al fin saliste, estaba preocupado- La beso en los labios y luego miro hacia al frente, sus dos mejores amigos sonreían -¿Todo volvió a la normalidad?-

-Si Ron, todo como siempre- Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione –Pero me di cuenta de que no quiero que las cosas sigan igual- Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados, Luna sonrió y casi sin que nadie lo notara se llevo a su novio consigo.

-Harry, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto mirándolo extrañada.

-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, pero no es suficiente para mí porque yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novia desde ahora. Te amo-

-Harry, yo también te amo- Y sonriendo, por fin, se besaron.

Desde la esquina de un pasillo, Draco los observaba y tristemente sonrió, al menos, lo había intentado. Ahora seguiría su camino y dejaría de ser un hurón entrometido.

FIN.


End file.
